


A Night Rain

by The_girl_from_the_river



Category: Flame in the Mist Series - Renée Ahdieh
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kenshin is redeemable, This isn't even a fandom, what the heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_from_the_river/pseuds/The_girl_from_the_river
Summary: Takes place after end of Smoke in the Sun, when Amaya comes out of the tree. Amaya and Kenshin's reunion.
Relationships: Hattori Kenshin/Muramasa Amaya
Kudos: 6





	A Night Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, or setting.
> 
> I found this in a notebook from a while ago. I hardly had to do any editing. When did my writing go downhill?
> 
> Hope you enjoy:)

Kenshin was done being lost. He had found that the way to control yourself wasn’t to keep yourself from feeling. It was to let emotions pass. It was a learning process.

Perhaps one day he would even forgive himself.

For now, he was just letting himself live. He’d be done with bloodshed for a long time. Thankfully Raid- The emperor understood that. He let Kenshin wander the royal gardens as he was doing just then.

The gardens gave off a perfume that was just mild enough not to be intoxicating. The royal gardens were large and had become a haven of sorts for him. As he walked by a cluster of stones, he thought he smelled something that didn’t belong. Soot. Smoke. His nose reached out reflexively. 

Kenshin checked himself. He was imagining the soft smell of rain. He was deluding himself out of want for the person that matched that smell. 

Some things were better left to rest.

He did not need reminders of blood, fire, and failings. This smell must have clung to her in her last moments. He wondered if it comforted those she died with. 

Kenshin turned. He had seen a bench no too long ago. He would go sit and clear his head. It was very warm in the sun. It was pleasant. He felt it seem through this layer of basic armor. His feet carried him past the bench, as he found himself needing what was on the other side of the smell.

It grew stronger. Fire, mixed with the tears he had cried. He knew of one thing that possessed such a scent.

And there she was.

Amaya.

Half her face was distorted by scars he could only attribute to fire. 

Knowing it was naught but a dream, he had the courage to pull her into his arms. She felt warm, as if he had just rescued her from the fire. 

It was she who pulled away first. She clasped his hand and took a step back, like an old granny who wants to get a better look at how much her grandson had grown. Her eyes were pools of unanswered questions. He hoped, somewhere in there, there was forgiveness. 

“Amaya.” He breathed. He knew that, because he was dreaming, he would only get one chance to do this right.

“I’m sorry.” She smiled at him. Her hands began inching up his arms.

“I know.” She met his gaze head on. Unflinching. “And?”

“You were right. About everything. I… understand now.” Her hands were nearing his shoulders. Kenshin did not move to stop her. His father could go to hell, Amaya felt right. “Do all women know what I have been blind to?”

She closed the space between them and whispered in his ear “We can’t divulge all our secrets. How else are we to stay ahead?” Kenshin chuckled to himself. If Mariko was anything to go by, women would stay ahead quite easily.

Amaya shifted and their lips met. 

Kenshin knew he’d walk into a thousand fires to save that moment.


End file.
